bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Loyal
Loyal is a male lion that appears in Broken Pride and helped Fearless after he was cast out of Brightforest Troop. It is stated that he also has a crooked tail, possibly from a break that didn't heal right. Biography Pre-Series Sometime before the events of Broken Pride, Loyal made an oath to Gallant that he will never mate with Swift since the Lioness agreed to become Gallants mate. Sometime later, however, Gallant was presumably diseased for unknown reasons and decided to mate with Swift since Gallantpride was unaware that he was still alive. However Gallant was later discovered to be alive, but it was already too late for Loyal, since he had already mated and impregnated Swift with Fearless. Although Loyal didn't mean to break his oath, he was punished for it anway, since Gallant, who trusted his old friend to keep his word, found it hard to forgive him. As punishment, Loyal'lost custody of Fearless and was Banished from Gallantpride. Broken Pride'' Fearless sees the silhouette of a lion with a peculiar crooked tail. This lion is later proven to be '''Loyal. Later, Fearless visits Loyal's den, which is marked with pungent scent markers and is littered with bleached prey bones. This crooked-tailed lion arrives with Fearless when they meet up with the cheetahs. The cheetahs have bloodstained muzzles and comment that it's true that the hunting was good in the place that Fearless claimed to be loaded with prey. When they see Loyal by Fearless's side, they think Fearless tricked them because he promised that he would only bring himself, and not anybody else. Loyal also helps take back Titan's cub, Ruthless, from the cheetahs. ''Code of Honor Before Swift died she told Fearless and Valor to not trust '''Loyal', because he had broken an oath he had made in the past. Fearless quickly ran to Loyal's 'den and demanded him to confess what he did. '''Loyal '''did not want to discuss what he did and tried veering away from the conversation by offering Fearless food. However, Fearless kept pleading him to confess and he admitted to committing a crime, but still did not say what he did. '''Loyal '''said he went against his own word and in doing so, caused a lot of pain, and that he will never regret it as long as he lived. He also said he did not care what any lion thought of him, even Fearless. Loyal proceeded to offer Fearless food, but the later exited the den immediately. Blood and Bone ''Coming soon Shifting Shadows Coming soon Trivia * Gillian confirmed that Loyal broke his oath unintentionally by mating with Swift.Gillian Philip's Twitter page * '''Loyal's name is somewhat ironic, because Loyalty is where you're supporting your allies, except, his affair with Swift was an act of disloyalty. However, he makes it up when he supports Fearless. References Category:Characters Category:Broken Pride Characters Category:Code of Honor Characters Category:Fathers Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Blood and Bone Characters Category:Gallantpride Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Males Category:Deceased Lions